The Understanding Complex Systems Conference has been in held at the University of Illinois for the past five years over the course of four days approximately during the third week in May. In 2005, the topics covered will be Computational Complexity and informatics. The goal of the series is to bring together top researches and scientist in academics and industry to stimulate cross-disciplinary research activities and knowledge sharing among disciplines. To provide the most opportunities for knowledge sharing and interaction among participants, the conference is designed to feature a group of distinguished invited speakers who will introduce key complex systems concepts in the context of their discipline. Participants are encouraged to ask questions after the talks as well as during the breaks built in during the day. In parallel with the lecture sessions, there will be three hands-on tutorials which will cover the most recent research findings, as well as nightly poster sessions where graduate students will showcase their studies and have the opportunity to network with respected professionals in the field. During the three days, the organizers will also provide information about funding opportunities for complex systems research and promote linkages for interdisciplinary proposals. The fields of informatics and computational complexity are related to computer science, mathematics, physics, biology, microbiology, biological systems, psychology, and law. By helping bridge the gap among these fields, the symposium hopes to encourage collaboration in solving some of the more challenging problems these inter-related fields face. Through interaction and knowledge sharing, researchers will be able to apply solutions posed in related disciplines to solve their own problems. In addition, the expertise of the computer and engineering sciences will be accessible to biological sciences with the aim of helping improve the application as they pertain to helping the general public through database, molecular analysis, and prediction.